


Ereri 365 Project

by UnitedFandoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Broken Bones, Business Trips, But he suffers for Eren, Cats, Cockblocking, Cold Weather, College Student Eren Yeager, Competition, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Drunken Eren, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren gets lonely, Exhibitionism, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, God Levi is so cute, He doesn't deserve it, Heterochromia, House Hunting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm sorry Eren, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Levi didn't do anything wrong, Levi hates the cold, Levi is a sweetheart, Levi loves his pets, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Morning Cuddles, Moving In Together, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sappy, Slightly OOC Levi, Smut, Snowball Fight, Stripping, Surprise Visits, Teasing, They got a dog, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), all nighters, hospital visits, older levi, sick, weird kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedFandoms/pseuds/UnitedFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the collection of one-shots that I'll post everyday that include the life of Eren and Levi throughout their lives in a modern AU.</p><p>Anyways, I have read a couple of those 365 Day story projects and I'm going to give it a try! The rules (I took them from the beautiful author Nowl) are as follows:<br/>1. Every chapter has to be between 300 and 3,000 words. (But mostly they're going to be shorter)<br/>2. Every Sunday with be a Smut prompt challenge.<br/>3. Every chapter has to at least mention both Eren and Levi or else it wouldn't be an ERERI project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Years Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ereri 365 Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135765) by [Nowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowl/pseuds/Nowl). 



Levi huffed and leaned further into the chair he’d dragged to the corner of the room earlier into the night. No matter how many time he’d told Hanji he didn’t want to go to her stupid New Years party she’d managed to convince him on the promise of buying him a new collection of cleaning supplies. He reluctantly agreed. Throughout the whole party he had watched as her (their) friends all drank and played stupid bored games with the TV in the background waiting for the ball to drop. Erwin, being the brilliant asshole he is, invited his own boyfriend, Armin, who in turn invited a few of his own friends.

They all were just dumb college kids who all decided to get just as shit-faced as the real adults at the house. Levi had got up and grabbed a beer from the kitchen but that’s about as far as he went with being near everyone. Either no one noticed or no one cared about him, but all the people left him alone in the living room to just watch their little antics. Levi began to consider ditching out to go home and let out his nerves with some bleach and Windex throughout his house when he felt someone sit beside him.

“Hi there. I’m Eren.” Levi turned to look at the stranger, who turned out to be one of the college kids who showed up with Armin.

“I didn’t ask.” Levi said curtly before leaning his head against the wall again. Honestly he never was this brash, but between stress and work and the lack of getting laid in over a month he really didn’t hold back.

“You looked lonely.” Eren tried to explain himself. “So I dragged this chair over and thought I’d sit by you.”

“Kid, do you always explain shit without being asked?” Levi sighed out.

“Sometimes, but sometimes I see people and can tell that they need someone to talk to. You seem like that guy right now.”

“Yeah, and what’s a brat like you going to do about that?”

“First I’m not a brat. I’m 19. Second, maybe you’d like a little company? You don’t seem to be having fun. Hell you haven’t finished your _first_ beer yet.”

’ _19 huh? He looks younger_.’ Levi thought as he looked over the boy again. He had a rats nest of brown hair that complemented his tan skin. He wore jeans that hugged his legs perfectly while his shirt was just tight enough that the mind didn’t need to imagine about what was underneath.

“Still, you just wander up to people expecting friends, thus you’re a fucking brat. Also if you’re wondering, I’m only here because shitty-glasses offered me new cleaning supplies.”

“Yeah, I only showed up so I could drive Armin home if Erwin gets slammed as much as all my college friends, which he is at this point.”

“Neither of them hold their liquor do they?” Levi chuckled softly.

“Nope. Armin can get drunk off of two shots of whiskey.” Eren laughed alongside.

“Wish I could get drunk that easy sometimes.” Levi murmured.

Eren eyed him curiously for a moment.

“Just saying. But when you can clear a bottle of Grey Goose and still walk it makes it a little frustrating to let loose.” Levi shrugged.

“Yeah I guess.” Eren nodded. “So I take it you have no significant other, seeing as you’re over here alone on New Years Eve?”

“Why so personal all of a sudden kid?” Levi cocked an eyebrow as he looked into Eren’s bright green eyes.

“Just wondering.” Eren giggled as the countdown began.

“10!” Everyone was chanting, Hanji being the loudest.

“Don’t you?” Levi shot back.

“9!”

“Nope.” That stupid smirk he had.

“8!”

“I’m surprised.” A shrug as he leaned up in his chair.

“7!”

“Why so?” The younger leaned forward as well.

“6!”

“You’re pretty cute, kid. Anyone could get you.”

“5!”

“Yeah, but what about you?”

“4!”

“I’ll live off my right hand and cleaning supplies just fine.”

“3!”

“Hey Levi?”

“2!”

“What?”

“1!”

Eren never replied with words, instead he molded his soft lips against Levis equally soft, but cold ones. It wasn’t a passionate kiss or anything heated, but something sparked in both men.

“Happy New Year.” And the kid smirked again.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Hanji pestered Levi about Eren for weeks because apparently she and a few others who had decided against kissing had witnessed the two back in the corner. She had also notice Eren snicker at whatever Levi whispered into his ear as they left together a little past 12:30.

Levi wasn’t one for gossiping, but he did let Hanji in on a little secret. She nearly blew his eardrums out with her squeals when she learned the two went on a few dates since.

 

New Year’s mean new beginnings anyways, don’t they?


	2. But Baby It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren both have the day off. Eren wants to pretend he's six and build a snow-man...

Eren slowly opened his eyes as he stretched, finally waking for the day. He rolled over towards his lovers side of the bed they shared to feel it was cold. He wasn't surprised anymore as it was almost always Levi to wake first and begin making coffee and breakfast for the two of them. He sighed as he breathed in his lovers scent from his pillow before sitting up and looking at the clock.

8:43 AM

The brunet slowly stood up and stretched his arms above his head, hearing the slight  _pop_ that his spine did, and feeling slightly sore from last nights 'activities'. 

"Fuck fuck it's cold." He swore as he felt the cold air hit him in his all naked glory as he rushed to throw on some briefs and black sweatpants with his school hoodie. He stumbled over to the restroom to start his morning routine.

Levi heard a light curses he was flipping the pancakes on the stove and let out a soft snort.

"Idiot brat." He mumbled under his breath. As he took the food off of the pan he felt arms wrap loosely around his waist.

"Morning, love." Eren murmured into the raven's hair as he kissed it.

"Mhm, you too." Levi subtly leaned into the embrace. "Come on, I made breakfast." He picked up the two plates he had set and went to set them on the table, only to be pinned to the counter by Eren.

"No morning kiss?" He lightly pouted.

"Spoiled brat." Levi smiled softly as he placed a chaste kiss onto the youngers soft ones. “Now let’s eat and then we can watch some of your stupid chick-flicks you’ve been wanting me to watch.”

“They’re not stupid!” Eren exclaimed as he threw himself into his usual chair at their table.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe.” Levi shook his head softly as he began to cut his food.

It was rare that Eren and Levi both had days off together due to Eren being a full-time student and working a part time job while Levi was a full-time lawyer. When they did have time off they would often just stay on their couch or cuddle up in bed. Of course they would go on random trips to parks or just go on spontaneous dates as well, but that was really because Eren forced the short man to be “social and more human.”

The two men were quietly eating their food when it was broken by Eren’s loud gasp.

“Levi! Levi look out the window!” Eren exclaimed and poke his boyfriend until he turned his head to see the white ground and frost on the window. “Levi it’s snowing!”

“And? You’ve seen it for 23 years Eren.” Levi rolled his eyes and he finished his last bite of eggs.

“But Leeeeevi! We need to make a snow man!” Eren smiled brightly. He may be 23 but he doesn’t act any older than a 9 year old.

“And get sick? Fuck no Eren.” He stood to grab the dishes to wash them.

“Levi please! I’ll do _anything_ for you later.” Eren held a small hint of promise that made Levi pause before he replied.

“No.”

“Fine, I’ll go alone!” Eren claimed as he stood and went to layer himself in more clothes.

Finally, almost 15 minutes later he had enough layers on and went to go in the back yard.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come out with me?” He gave his best puppy eyes, which Levi never looked up at.

“More positive than a hookers STD test.” He said nonchalantly as he turned the page.

Eren huffed and went outside by himself. He began to ball up the snow and pile it to make his own snowman. After he had to foundation he went to grab some twigs and stones to make it a real snowman. Of course he put his scarf around it as well to make it a bit more authentic. After nearly half an hour of creating his new artwork he stood back to admire it. It was extremely lumpy and the arms weren’t even, but Eren was studying music not art. He felt himself shiver as his neck was no longer being kept warm by the green scarf, but soon felt fabric wrap around it to take its place.

“It’s too cold, brat. You need to leave your clothes on.” Levi chastised him as the brunet turned around.

“Aw, I thought you like me in minimal clothing.” Eren smirked.

“Only if you don’t get frostbite while doing it.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“True, the only bite I’ll accept is ones from you.” Eren leaned forward and nipped Levi’s lips.

“Oi, stop being a horny brat. I thought you want to play in the snow.” Levi said, but kissed Eren again anyways.

“I thought you didn’t want to be in the cold.” Eren teased.

“I don’t want to be in the _snow._ ”

“Oh... well in that case… I’ll just...” Eren dropped down, pulling Levi with him. Before Levi could fight to stand up Eren flipped them over so he straddled the older man.

“Eren, you brat! It’s too cold.” Levi bit out but his voice held no real venom, but showed a little amusement.

Eren chuckled as he pressed his lips to Levis again, deciding to not argue. Levi gave in and the two kissed lazily in the snow, no real heat being mixed into the kiss.

“The neighbors might see us.” Levi said in between kisses.

“Let them see, I don’t mind.” Eren smirked as he kissed Levi a little harder.

When the two broke apart to catch their breath Levi had a mischievous glint in his eye as he moved his hands from Eren’s back to the snow. Before Eren could ask he felt snow being shoved down his back as Levi’s hands pulled away. The raven quickly flipped them so he could get up and run but felt as a snowball hit him in the back of the head. He paused to turn and look bewildered at Eren when he felt Eren push him back down into the snow. Levi of course, threw more snow towards Eren.

“You’re so mean to me!” Eren said as he laughed and gathered more snow balls. “This means war!”

Levi ran back to hide behind one of the bushes as Eren began to throw his own at his older boyfriend.

“Oh it’s on brat!” Levi said as he began to rain his own ammunition onto his lover.

Soon after though the three children from next door came running outside and decided they wanted to play too. Anna and Luke decided to join Eren's "team" and Jamie joined with Levi. They kept the fight up for almost another half hour before Levi’s shivering put Chihuahuas to shame. Eren paused when he heard Levi’s teeth chattering harshly together between their laughter. 

"Alright we need to go kids, I think we've been outside a bit too long." Eren told the kids who whined and went to build their own snowman closer to their apartment.

“Come on let’s go inside and warm up, Levi. You need a warm shower anyways.” He said as he held his arms in surrender before grabbing his lover in a light hug and led both of them inside. Levi just nodded as they walked into the house.

“Alright brat, we need to get out of these clothes. They’re soaking wet.” He pulled Erens outermost coat off before he began his own stripping on his way to their bathroom.

He paused while standing in the doorway of the bathroom, to look at Eren who was down to his trousers and shaking off his hair. Levi was lightly smirking at his lovers body.

“You know, you’re cold too. I bet we can make the shower hotter if we need to as well.” He said as an open invitation before stripping of his briefs and entering the bathroom. He chuckled while turning on the hot water as he heard Eren probably trip getting out of his pants quickly to rush into the shower with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Feel free to leave comments and opinions on the story. I try to reply to them as often as I can and I really appreciate anyone who takes their time to read my stories. Until tomorrow!


	3. Steamy Showers (SMUT SUNDAY#1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showers are steamy and hot, right?

"F-fuck Eren." Levi moaned as his fingers tugged painfully hard on the brunets hair. "Yes, yes, yes." He chanted over and over as his younger boyfriend worked his mouth up and down his member under the hot stream of water. 

 

He nearly came from the feeling of Eren moaning against his thick cock as he deep-throated his lover with ease. 

 

"E-Eren stop. God d-damn I d-don't want t-to come in your mouth." He groaned between pants.

Eren pulled himself off his boyfriend and playfully bit his hip-bones. 

"Oh? And where you do you want come,  _Levi?_ " He teased lightly. "Do you want to come in my tight, little ass?" Levi keened in response as Eren stood up.

However, he was slammed into the wall and felt Levi's lips clashing onto his with such ferocity he thought the raven may bite off his lips. Levi trailed kisses from his lips to his throat before settling on leaving a giant hickey right under his ear on the right side. Eren moaned lowly as he felt himself get even harder, if that was possible. Levi felt Eren twitch and rolled his erection roughly against his boyfriends as he ran his hands over his chest and abs. Eren returned the gesture by rubbing his hands down Levi's back and landing at his round ass, pulling it towards himself to rut into the raven with more intensity. 

"Fuck, you're so hot." Levi murmured out between leaving bites along Eren’s throat as the latter groaned.

"L-Levi, p-please." He begged. "I n-need you to f-fuck." He moaned as he felt Levi grab his hard, swollen cock and shoved a finger up his ass. Eren would've questioned When Levi had grabbed the lube off the shelf they kept it on in the shower but his mind was too lost in his lust-filled haze to care.

Levi chuckled softly as he added a second finger quickly and began to twist his finger to find  _that spot._  The one that would make Eren scream so loud the people across town would be calling in complaints. He prodded around for half a minute, listening to Eren's moans before finally- 

"Ah!" Eren screamed and arched forward. "L-Levi please!" He pleaded. 

A third finger was added to the mix as Levi began pumping Eren's cock and pumping his fingers in and out of his lover, directly slamming onto that spot every time. Eren became a writhing mess above him as he arched against his boyfriends body, grinding their erections together.

"P-please. I j-just w-want to come Levi! Go let me come!" Eren began to feel tears build around his eyes as the pleasure was almost too much.

Finally Levi slammed all 3 of his fingertips against his prostate and Eren came undone.

Levi decided he didn't need to even enter his lover as the sight of Eren exploding over their stomachs was enough to have his own release escape him as he groaned against his boyfriend’s neck.

"God damn brat the things you do to me." He mumbled and Eren chuckled into his hair as he leaned against the shorter of the two.

"Yeah, but you love it." Eren smiled as he pushed the two of them under the direct stream to wash their cum off. 

"No." Levi slurred. "I love you." 

Eren smiled softly as he turned off the water and helped Levi out of the shower and dried the two of them off. They wandered off to bed together to take a quick nap, which Levi immediately threw himself on top of Eren and placed his head in the crook of the youngers neck. That's what Eren loved about Levi, he was extremely clingy after any sexual acts. He let down his walls and it made Eren feel good knowing his lover was feeling less stressed. It was worth it to fall asleep past supper time despite it being their only day off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Feel free to leave comments and opinions on the story. I try to reply to them as often as I can and I really appreciate anyone who takes their time to read my stories.  
> If you catch any mistakes feel free let me know, and I'm sorry if that smut was bad. I never really write it often, but I'm hoping to improve.Until tomorrow!


	4. Can We Save Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi hates animals, but when Eren brings something home, he just can't say no.

It was pouring out in the chilly January air as Eren trudged home under his umbrella. His car had been in the shop so he was suffering the walk to and from work every day for nearly 2 weeks now. He was grumbling on about how stupid the weather was for deciding to suddenly pour every single day. He had found a loose piece of asphalt and had been kicking it in front of him for nearly 20 minutes in his hour long walk. He had been flipping through his phone reading texts from his friends Armin and Mikasa about their vacation to somewhere in Europe that Eren couldn’t remember if his life depended on it when he heard a soft meow.

His head snapped up as he searched for the source of the soft sound when he heard it again, a bit louder this time. He followed it to the front of a dark alleyway and paused.

‘Okay, on one hand I could be lured into a trap and killed… or there is no people and just a cat.’ Eren thought to himself as he turned the flashlight onto his phone.

Once he was certain there were no muggers in the alleyway he slowly stepped into it. He was nearly at the back wall when he saw a small cardboard box labeled “FREE TO GOOD HOME” in smaller text was “Red ribbon- girl Blue ribbon- boy”. Inside was a small black kitten with four white feet and a light blue ribbon around his neck. It was no bigger than Eren’s hand meaning it had to only be a few weeks old. It mewed softly as he bent to pick up the poor kitten, who had gotten soaked in the rain that had poured onto it.

‘I can’t leave him here.’ Eren decided as he unzipped his jacket enough to place the kitten in it to begin heating it up. He pocketed his phone as he rubbed the fabric against the kitten and began walking home at a faster pace.

“Where’s your family, huh?” He cooed to the small kitten. “Did they all get take with you left behind?” The kitten mewed back and leaned into the warmth of his jacket.

The brunet struggled to close the umbrella and dig out his apartment keys with only one hand, but managed none the less. He greeted the warmth of his apartment with a small smile as he held the small creature slightly tighter in his arms as it began to wiggle.

“Eren! You’re late, what were you-” His boyfriend Levi called to him as he walked into the front entrance to greet his lover when he saw Eren still in his soaked Jacket holding something to his chest. “What is that?”

“Levi don’t get mad!” Eren rushed out.

“Eren.” Levi dropped his tone. “Show me.”

Eren looked to the ground with his head hung as he debated taking the kitten out or not. Levi hated animals and wanted nothing to do with them near him or his home. He had often told Eren no to any pets, even fish. Eren felt tears build in his eyes at the thought of having to put this kitten back in the street or into a shelter where he’d most likely die.

“Eren,” Levi prodded him gently as he walked towards his boyfriend, his voice and expression softer, “what is it?”

“P-please don’t send him back Levi.” Eren cried. “I-I saw h-him i-in a box. In t-the r-rain and h-he w-was c-crying. I couldn’t leave him!” Eren was nearly balling now.

“Eren, shhh” Levi stepped forward and wrapped his hands around his boyfriend’s torso and he still cradled the now dry kitten. “We can keep it. Don’t worry, we can take care of him.” Levi whispered into Eren’s ear.

It’s true that he hates animals and he wants to flinch at the litterbox they’ll need to keep somewhere, and the food bins, toys and time they’ll need to give their pet. But he hates seeing his lover upset or hurt even more than he could believe, so for him taking in a cat would be worth seeing Eren smile a little bit more.

“A-are y-you serious?” Eren sniffled as he leaned his head into the crook of Levis neck.”

“Yes, darling, if it means you’ll smile more and you’re happy. I’d do anything for you.” Levi smiled. “Can I see him?”

Eren nodded as he leaned back to lift the small kitten out of his jacket and hand him to Levi. The kitten mewed softly and latched its claws onto Levi’s shirt as he held it close to him. Eren giggled softly and wiped his eyes of the rest of his tears as he saw Levi smile softly as he held the small creature.

“What do you want to name him?” Levi asked softly as he looked up at Eren.

“Titan.” Eren said with a small nod and lifted his hand to scratch behind the kittens ears.

“Very well, Mister Titan, welcome to your new home.” Levi said as he put the kitten down to go explore.

“We have to get him new things you know? Food, toys, kitty stuff.” Eren said as he watch the small kitten bound around the living room.

“We’ll go tomorrow, as for now.” Levi trailed off as he pulled the brunet down by his neck to give him a small kiss. “Let’s just watch some movies with our new kid.” He joked.

“I thought you hated kids.” Eren teased.

“And I thought I hated animals. This is the closest to kids you’ll get out of me, Mr. Jeager.” Levi smirked as he turned on the TV.

“All in due time, Mr. Ackerman.” Eren smiled softly as he curled up next to his lover, placing Titan into his lap to curl up and sleep.

\-------------------

“Levi, what about this!” Eren exclaimed as he gestured to a three-tier cat tree that had a small house attached to it on the top.

Levi sighed as he looked into the cart they’d filled already. It had the litter and food one of the workers had recommended for a kitten, as well as the various toys Eren had picked up along their wandering through the aisles.

“Do you we even have room for that Eren?” Levi lifted an eyebrow.

“Of course!” Eren smiled. “Where you keep the stupid plant in the corner of our living room next to our TV.”

“Hey, be nice to my plant!” Levi defended his poor little collection of Bamboo and Aloe that he liked being on a table.

“We can move them to the kitchen, Levi.” Eren tried to compromise. He never understood house plants like Levi but he still let the older have them.

“Fine.” Levi sighed. “We’ll get the damn cat tree.”

They grabbed a few more toys and treats and checked out all of their new purchase for their little kitten, who was left at Hanji’s veterinary office to be checked over.

\-----------------

“Titan is going to love being our baby.” Eren smiled softly as he looked at the little set-up he had for the cat that Levi was holding. The cat tree was pressed against the wall while there was a small box of toys at the base for the little cat. They had agreed to put the litter box in the corner of their small dining area next to the door and under the wall scent. Titan had been clean from anything and given some medications and vaccines to protect him from any illnesses he could obtain.

“Yeah, I think we’re going to love him too.” Levi admitted as he scratched the kitten’s ear.  
Eren beamed at his lover and cat as he subtly took a picture.

Yeah, Levi doesn’t really like animals, but he doesn’t mind the two he now shares a house with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Feel free to leave comments and opinions on the story. I try to reply to them as often as I can and I really appreciate anyone who takes their time to read my stories. If you see any errors or have any ideas, please let me know! I'm always looking for suggestions. Until tomorrow!
> 
> Updates will most likely be put up at night (10PM-11PM PST)


	5. Business Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets a little lonely when Levi goes out of town.  
> At least his lover can cheer him up.
> 
> Also, Titan can play fetch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this chapter is a little dark so a slight TW to some people. There isn't any gore or harm, just referenced depression.

Eren really hates when Levi goes out of town. Being a high end lawyer has the perks of having money and a secure lifestyle, but the drawbacks are the late nights doing paperwork and the meetings he needs to fly out four states away for. Eren and Levi have been dating nearly 3 years but he still isn’t used to Levi going away.

Right now he’s sitting on the couch upside down with his head on the carpet, petting Titan who is sitting on his stomach. He’s sometimes really glad to have the cat whenever Levi isn’t home because it gives him a purpose to get up and take care of _something._ Right now he isn’t sure if he wants to sleep until his lover is home or actually get up and do something worthwhile, like cleaning or finishing the paperwork he has due for his classes, but he can’t find it in him to do either.

He isn’t even sure if he’s taken his medication today. He sighs for what must be the billionth time this morning and it isn’t even 9 o’clock yet. He feels his cat nudge his hand when he stops petting the little fur ball and he resumes scratching his ear.

 _I wish Levi was home. He’d help me feel better._ Eren thought to himself.

As if the universe knew today just wasn’t a ‘get up and live’ day he heard his phone ringing from where it sat just within reach on the floor. Eren picked it up and sat up on the couch, getting light-headed as the blood rushed away from his brain. Once he felt like the room wasn’t spinning he hit ‘Answer’ without looking at the caller.

“I’m not feeling it today, so if you want to hang out. No.” Eren mumbled as he lied back on the couch, this time his head laying on the arm-rest.

“Well it would be hard for us to hang out seeing as I am across the country, brat.” A low chuckle followed Levi’s voice.

Eren instantly felt better as he was comforted by his lover’s voice.

“Hey.” He smiled into the phone.

“Hey you.” Levi replied. “So, not feeling today, huh?” His voice laced with concern.

“Yeah.” Eren breathed out.

It wasn’t uncommon for Eren to have days where he felt like he didn’t want to exist. It came along from his depression and anxiety disorders he’d had since he was 17.

“Did you take your medicine?” Levi furrowed his brows as he sat on the bed in his hotel room.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if I’ve gotten off the couch yet today.” Eren admitted and shut his eyes. “I just don’t want to do anything today.”

“It’s okay, darling.” His lover comforted him. “Do me a favor, sweetheart, go to the kitchen where you keep your medicine. If you haven’t taken it yet, please do. Make yourself some cocoa and go lie down, okay? Maybe even take a nice bubble bath like I always make for you.” Levi slowly said to him in a comforting tone.

He rarely used cute pet names except for when Eren wasn’t feeling himself. The younger one had told him a while ago it’s what his mum would do to make him feel better, so Levi picked the habit up himself.

Eren did as he was told and saw he did, in fact, not take his meds yet today. He also saw Titans food was empty and his water was low. He couldn’t hold it in as he began to sob over the phone.

“Hey, what’s wrong darling?” Levi asked in a calm tone to his lover.

“I-I can’t even take care of Titan, Levi! Shit I-I f-forgot to feed him and everything.” Eren cried as he sank to the floor.

“Hey Eren, it’s fine. You’re fine.” Levi cooed softly. “Just put down some food with a treat or two and re-fill the water. I’ve forgotten about our kitty a few times and he’s always been fine right?”

“Y-yeah.” Eren sniffed as he slowly stood up to fix his cat with his breakfast. “T-thanks Levi.” Eren smiled again.

“Of course, babe.” Levi had a small smile in his voice. “Now do me a favor, take care of yourself. I’ll be home in a few days.”

“I know.” Eren smiled lightly.

“I love you.” Levi said softly.

“Yeah, I love you too. Sometimes I think I don’t deserve you.” Eren admitted.

“Sweetheart, you deserve the world. If only I could give it to you.”

“That’s okay, Levi. You _are_ my world.” Eren smiled a little bigger.

“You _cheesy little shit_ ” Levi smiled along and it was evident in his voice.

The two talked for nearly another 2 hours before Eren fell asleep on their bed on Levi’s half curled with his little Titan, feeling a lot better than when he’d woken up. He really needed his lover home to hold him for real.

\---------------

“Eren, I’m home!” Levi called out as he opened the door to their apartment. Before he could even slip his shoes off, he was slammed into by his lover with the force of a bull.

“I missed you.” Eren whispered into his hair as he tightly squeezed his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I know. I’m glad you were okay.” Levi smiled as he pulled back enough to bring Eren’s face to his own. He lightly placed his lips onto Eren’s as they stood there for what could’ve been an eternity. Eren was holding his lover tightly as Levi was relieved that the younger was fine. Their lips slowly mingled together as they slipped their tongues around the others. They reluctantly pulled apart when Titan began meowing to be fed and played with, as Eren usually would do both at this time. They moved to sit on the couch as Eren played fetch with the little feline whild Levi held him close and watched the new episode of Doctor Who.

“Can we get another cat?” Eren asked out of the blue.

“No.” Levi said without even looking at Eren.

“Why not?” Eren pouted softly as he threw the little toy mouse across thr room for Titan.

“Because Titan will be jeaous.” Levi deadpanned.

“You’re so mean.” Eren mumbled as he further leaned into Levi’s embrace. “But it’s okay because I love you still.” He looked up at Levi.

“Good, because I’d be disappointed if you loved the cat more.” Levi teased.

“Well….” Eren smirked.

“Brat.”

“Asshat.”

“Shut it.” Levi smiled and kissed his lover in one of those awkward upside down kisses before watching his show again as Eren continued to play fetch.

Levi smiled as he saw his lover in a happier state.

 _Yeah,_ he thought to himself, _it’s good to be home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Feel free to leave comments, kudos and opinions on the story. I try to reply to them as often as I can and I really appreciate anyone who takes their time to read my stories. Until tomorrow!


	6. Surprise Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren sneaks over to Levi's house because he's bored...and drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love when your computer breaks and then you have to wait to fix it? Yup me too, so here I'm now posting the chapters I missed today and the one due today.I promise I will start the daily posting again as long as my poor baby keeps up. Here it goes.

"God, his key is in here somewhere, I swear." Eren slurred to himself as he looked through his backpack for his boyfriends house key.

He couldn't see well through the haze the alcohol had given him and everything seemed to be louder than usual as he dug around through his papers. He gave up trying to find the keys in his bag before throwing it next to him and falling on his ass, feeling the cold key around his neck hit his chest.

"Yes!" He yelled triumphantly and smiled like an idiot as he stood and tried to get it into the key hole. 

He quickly learned two things,

1) Don't try to get a key into the hole while drunk off your ass at 3 A.M.

And 2) Don't be a loud, annoying shit to said boyfriends because at 3 A.M. he's going to rip open the door, holding his switch blade ready to beat the shit out of an invader.

"Eren? What the  _flying fuck_ are you doing here?" Levi looked dumbfounded at his boyfriend who was swaying side-to-side, standing at his door smiling like a lovesick teen. 

"Um, hi- Levi." Eren slurred out between a burp. 

"Are-are you  _drunk?_ " Levi shook his head as he pulled the brunet into his apartment. "Jesus, it's a fucking school night, too, kid." 

“Well yeeeahh, but like…. The ‘rents were ashholes and I d-din’t wanna be there nomore.” Eren slurred with a slight frown, but his face soon lifted. “”Then I thought, why not go see Levi? He makes me hella happy.”

“You… you got drunk… trudged through the god forsaken damn rain… at 3 AM… to come here?” Levi trailed, trying to see Eren’s logic.

“They really wern’ nice Levi.” Eren’s face broke a little as he began to lean on the door frame now.

“What did your parents tell you?” Levi sighed and grabbed his boyfriend’s hands to lead him in and close the door behind him.

“The usual.” Eren shrugged. “You’re not gay! Art isn’ a jooooob! Get a liiife!” He mocked his parent’s voices as Levi took off his jacket for him.

“So you drank?” Levi accused him. “God almighty what am I to do with you?”

“I dunno. Please don’ leave me though.” Eren was near sobbing.

“I won’t. Come on, let’s get you into some of the pajamas you leave here and get you to bed.” Levi said as he led Eren to his bedroom.

Thanks Levi. ‘Love you.” Eren mumbled as he fell onto the bed, face first and was instantly out.

Levi smiled softly at his boyfriend and began to change his clothes. He emailed the boys professors that he would not be attending class tomorrow as he was not feeling well. He slowly slid in bed next to Eren and kissed his lips softly.

“Love you too brat.” He whispered as he wrapped himself around the small brunet who was sure to have a killer morning tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Feel free to leave comments, kudos and opinions on the story. I try to reply to them as often as I can and I really appreciate anyone who takes their time to read my stories. Until tomorrow!


	7. Midnight Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You were awake?!” Levi raises his voice slightly.  
> “Yeah, I wanted to trick you.” Eren chuckled.  
> “I- I… pretended I didn’t say that, please.” Levi rushed out.  
> Eren’s heart froze.' Was he lying to me? What did I do?'

"Okay, let's have a bet babe." Eren smiled as he picked up the card. 

"Which would be?" Levi raised an eyebrow. "Sevens?"

"Go fish. And let's see who can stay up the latest." Eren glanced up and smiled. 

"Eren. You sleep more than a hibernating bear." Levi pointed out to his boyfriend.

"That's.... yeah, okay that's true. Aces?" Eren smiled as Levi groaned and gave him two, completing his deck.

“You’re on brat.” Levi smirked.

“Let’s set a foundation for the game.” Eren suggested. “No coffee, energy drinks and if you close your eyes, any more than 10 seconds counts as sleeping and they lose.”

Levi nodded along. “And the winner gets what?”

Eren smirked with an evil glint in his eye.

“Loser has to go down on the winner, and winner gets to top.”

Levi’s eyes widened slightly with new determination to win. “It’s on.” They shook on it.

\----------------------

Levi was laying down on the couch with Eren on top of him between his legs, head on his chest while they watched _House M.D._ It was nearing 4 A.M. and both parties were regretting staying up. Every few minutes they’d have to say a sentence or two and the other had to respond to prove they were awake. So far, Levi was more coherent than Eren but mixing in his stubbornness and need to succeed had made this harder than the raven had intended.

“Hey, Eren.” Levi nudged his boyfriend softly. “Babe, are you up?”

Eren simply stayed still, not making any movement or sound. Levi peered over at him to see his eyes were closed. He smiled fondly as he realized Eren had given in to his need for sleep. He would take a picture of how cute his boyfriend was but realized his phone was still in the kitchen where they’d agreed to leave them and didn’t have the heart to move and risk waking his boyfriend, so he was left alone to his thoughts.

Levi had been thinking about the 8 months he’d known Eren for, and the 6 they had been dating. He thought about how well the two contrasted and related to each other; about how Eren was as messy as a toddler when it came to eating, laundry, leaving his clothes in the bathroom, even just leaving the bed as he gets up. Levi had noticed Eren changed to be more disciplined in picking up after himself, but after looking around the room and seeing the younger’s homework everywhere, he himself realized that he was more lenient on how anal he was about organization.

He thought of his boyfriend’s expressions whenever he was happy, sad, angry, annoyed, etc. He was an open book, and he expressed himself so confidently. Levi loved that about his boyfriend. He loved how well he looked when they were fucking each other senseless. He loved how Eren was perfectly toned and tanned. He loved Eren’s eyes and his facial structure. He loved how he was comfortable to just be next to. He loved how his hair was messy whenever they woke up.

Levi didn’t just love his appearance though.

He loved how he mumbled in the morning and he loved how he would always visit after class at least once a week. He loved that Eren was passionate about everything he cared for and he protected anything he felt deserved it. He loved that Eren would laugh at even his most sinister jokes and could make Levi smile when Hanji or Erwin couldn’t after years of knowing them.

 

Levi just loved Eren.

 

“I love you, Eren.” He said softly as he stroked the taller one’s hair. He looked down softly at the brunet and let his lips lift a little. “You’re just an amazing person. You’re beautiful and perfect and god damn I love you.” He whispered to the sleeping man. He felt it was too soon to tell Eren when he could actually understand and hear him, he didn’t think anyone was even listening to him.

“Thank you.” Eren said clear as day. He turned his head to rest his chin on Levi’s chest and smiled widely at his older boyfriend. “I think you’re an amazing man.”

“You were awake?!” Levi raises his voice slightly.

“Yeah, I wanted to trick you.” Eren chuckled.

“I- I… pretended I didn’t say that, please.” Levi rushed out. "I'll even say I didn't mean it!"

Eren’s heart froze. _Was he lying to me? What did I do?_

“Why?” Eren’s eyes showed his hurt.

“I just- I thought it was too soon.” Levi admitted. " And that you wouldn't... you wouldn't feel the same. I mean i'm almost a decade older than you and-" Eren scooted his face closer to Levi’s.

“Hey, look at me.” Eren cut his rambling boyfriend off. He kissed his boyfriend slowly, and softly.

 “I love you, too.”

Both men smiled at the other and shared a few more kisses.

“So, you closed your eyes for more than ten seconds.” Levi teased.

“Ah, shit. I forgot that rule.” Eren chuckled.

“Mhhmmm. Well I guess I won.” Levi smirked.

“Hmm, no I think I did too.”

“Hoh? And how so?” Levi raised an eyebrow and Eren leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“Well,”, He nibbled softly on his lovers lobe, “after all, I get to suck your wonderful, giant cock like it’s a lollipop just for me, taste your sweet, savory cum and feel it shoot down my tight throat.” Eren growled into Levi’s ear. “And then I get to feel you pound that fucking dick into my tight little hole as much as you want.”

Levi groaned at the imagery and felt himself begin to rise just from hearing those words alone. Eren began sucking on his neck and nibbling little love bites under his ear.

“God, Eren. I swear to fuck I’m not letting you walk tomorrow.”

“Hm, as if I’d ever say no to that.” Eren let go of Levi’s neck in favor of his lips.

He leaned back and lifted Levi with him, letting the shorter man's legs wrap around his torso as he walked them to the raven’s room.

Neither of them actually went to sleep until noon.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Feel free to leave comments, kudos and opinions on the story. I try to reply to them as often as I can and I really appreciate anyone who takes their time to read my stories. Until tomorrow!


	8. Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *****DISCLAIMER: LEVI IS NOT ABUSIVE. I PROMISE HE LOVES HIM IN THIS STORY AND IT WAS AN ACCIDENT*****  
> On that note.... Why not spend your anniversary in the hospital?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEVI IS NOT ABUSIVE I PROMISE. Now that you've seen this twice, enjoy the fluff

Eren smiled fondly at the image before him as he stood in the entry way of the kitchen in their new, bigger apartment they had moved into just a week ago. The floor space was open so you could look from the kitchen all the way to the outside balcony where the view of the Atlantic had sat. Eren had decided when they moved that they  _needed_ t be by the ocean, but Levi took it as, Let me see the ocean and have an apartment that I can do art in'. He was happy with their choice, but he was mostly happy with the ability to see Levi every day, cooking their breakfast shirtless with nothing but sweatpants on as Titan lounged on the counter away from their dog, who had been named (by Levi), Doug. 

 

_"It looks like that fat golden from Up." Levi said as he looked down at the stray puppy Eren had brought home as their anniversary gift for 3 years._

_"Leeeevi" Eren groaned as he put the puppy in the older man's arms._

_"What? It wasn't_ mean. _" He shrugged and cradled the dog._

_"It was. Honestly, I never could see you holding a puppy, but you look so cute with him." Eren chuckled._

_"He's the one that's cute." Levi mumbled and brought the puppy closer to his face. "Huh boy? You're the cute one."_

_Eren was full on laughing as Levi was as composed as a 7 years old right now as he put the puppy down to go explore their small apartment. Titan had decided he wanted nothing to do with this new animal and immediately ran to the counter before the puppy could try to play with him."_

_"Thank you." Levi smiled as he brought Eren down for a small kiss._

_"I knew you wanted a dog." Eren admitted. "Hanji told me you'd always wanted one, and I figure when you told me you would go to shelters and volunteer because the foster homes didn't let you have any, I'd give you one."_

_"That witch." Levi cursed his best friend._

_"Hehe, but you love us."_

_"Yes I do."_

_"So what his name?"_

_"Doug." Levi deadpanned._

_"Why?" Eren lifted an eyebrow._

_"He looks like the dog from Up." Levi shrugged_

_"Gott verdammt!" Eren threw his hands in the air and went to comfort his cat._

 

Eren smiled as he saw Levi “accidentally” drop bacon for Doug and put some milk on the counter for Titan. He stretched his arms up and expected to sleepily walk in to loop his arms around his husband lovingly and kiss him on the cheek. He also had forgotten that Levi was made of 98% beat the shit out of someone first, 1% be rational and 1% hide the body soon.

“Hey baby.” Eren smiled as he began to wrap his arms around Levi’s torso when he felt an immense amount of pain rupture across his face and felt his body slam to the floor.

“Oh- oh my god, Eren!” Levi’s eyes widened as he looked at his fiancé lying on the ground holding his nose. “I didn’t mean to, I didn’t know it was you!” He raised his voice as he ran to get a towel from the cupboard next to the bathroom. He ran it under warm water as Eren stood up.

“Ish fine.” He said in a nasally voice, still holding his nose. “Damn, I forgot how hard you can hit.”

Levi grunted in response. “Move your hand I need to clean it.” Levi said as he gently held Eren’s wrist to move his hand away. He began gently wiping his nose, trying not to apply much pressure as the angle of his nose proved how broken it was.

“I think we need to go to the hospital.” Levi admitted defeat as the nose wouldn’t stop bleeding, even with the towel being held against it.

“Yeah.” Eren agreed and took the towel, leaning his head forward over the sink as well.

Levi went about the kitchen putting everything in the back corner, away from Doug’s reach and knowing Titan wouldn’t eat their food. He put Doug away in his crate they kept in the living room, grabbed shirts for Eren and himself. After putting their tops on, the older man grabbed his keys and took Eren out. It was only 8 AM and they were having a rocky day.

 

They waited nearly 30 minutes to see the doctor, who had snapped it back into place and put the brace atop of it. She asked how it happened, and the two agreed to sell the story that Eren had gotten attacked coming home that morning from the gym so their life wasn’t investigated. Heaven forbid it that a lawyer had been accused of domestic violence when 50% of his cases circle it. Once Eren was instructed on how to take care of it, Levi took him out for breakfast from McDonalds because Eren swore their egg McMuffins were to die for. They ate it at the park in their pajamas and drove back home around 11.

“I’m still so sorry.” Levi apologized for the millionth time today.

“Babe, you didn’t kill me.” Eren argued.

“No. Don’t say it’s fine, it’s not. Eren I-“

Eren shut his husband up with a kiss.

“It’s fine.” He smiled and went to turn on the TV in their bedroom so they could spend the day lounging in the sweatpants watching old re-runs of _House M.D._ for no real reason.

Later that evening when Eren was the one making dinner, Levi decided that kitchen sex was definitely required to show how much he deeply loved his husband. After a shower and another round in said shower, both were too tire to finish cooking and ordered Chinese takeout. Levi fed Eren from his fork and refused to let Eren return the favor, declaring ‘I’m making up for this morning.’

Eren wouldn’t complain, anyways.

 

The two men later snuggled up in bed, with Doug on his dog bed beside theirs and Titan at Eren’s feet. They were sharing simple kisses and ‘I love you’s’ before turning off their lights and curing in on each other.

“Hey Eren.” Levi whispered. “I was making you a special breakfast you know?”

“That’s fine. Try again tomorrow.” Eren teased the older.

Levi chuckled into Eren’s hair and left a tender kiss on his temple.

“Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour.” He whispered.

“Alles Gute zum Jubiläum” Eren whispered back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Feel free to leave comments, kudos and opinions on the story. I try to reply to them as often as I can and I really appreciate anyone who takes their time to read my stories. Until tomorrow!
> 
> By the way, if any of my translations are wrong feel free to let me know! I speak French nearly fluently, but I'm only now learning German,


	9. From Your Imaginitive Eyes, to You Deepest Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren hates his boday... Levi, not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****TRIGGER WARNING****  
> So I've been feeling like crap lately and to get it out of my system I feel the need to do an angsty chapter. Basically it's Eren doing a lot of body shaming so if you don't want' like to read this please just skip this chapter.

Eren sighed as he ran his hands over his stomach for at least the seventh time. He had been scrutinizing himself in the mirror for nearly 3 hours since he got out of bed. Levi had gone to work today early in the morning, leaving Eren to his own thoughts today. It was one of those days where he felt nothing but the need to judge himself and reflect on his life. He looked helplessly into the mirror at his scars that coated his forearms and the small, faint stretch marks over his thighs. He felt his water line burn as tears began to flow onto his cheeks.

 _Why am I not perfect enough?_ He wanted to shout it out to the world, but feared unclenching his jaw in the event his sobs would break through.

He fell to ground and leaned against the wall as he began to cry harder. He hated himself and everything about himself. Whatever Levi loved about him was beyond his own comprehension. Eren only saw his fat and his near non-existent muscle, his scars, his own created flaws. He only saw the hatred.

Sobs began to rip through him as he could no longer hold back the sounds building in his throat and he was torn between wishing his boyfriend would come home to comfort him, and come home late so he could tear himself up even more. He slowly leaned on his knees to grab the razor he had pulled out off of the counter before lying with his back against the wall, legs bent in front of himself again.

He slowly slid the metal over his left forearm, across his older scars and in a perfectly straight line. He had been lost into his own world so long that he no longer heard any sound, meaning he didn’t hear the front door slam closed, nor did he hear his lover call his name. He didn’t even register the bathroom door had opened until the metal was ripped from his fingers and e was pulled into a breathtaking hug.

“Eren, oh my god, are you okay?” Levi cried to as he held his sobbing boyfriend.

Eren wanted to say he was fine, he wanted to say it’s nothing; he couldn’t find it in him to say either as the single cut over his wrist was enough. His throat felt like it had been choked as he shook his head.

_No._

“Let’s patch you up okay, darling?” Levi cooed as he placed a wet paper towel over his wound. “”It isn’t deep.” He said more to reassure himself and his boyfriend than to tell him.

“S-sorry.” Eren choked out as he hung his head.

“Hey,” Levi lifted Eren’s chin with his fingers, “its okay. You’re okay, right?”

Eren nodded as much as he could in Levi’s grasp. Levi pulled him into a strong hold again as he let Eren cry himself out. After Eren’s sobs had ceased and his tears had dried Levi leaned back to look over his boyfriend.

“Want to talk about it?” The raven asked as his lifted his boyfriend off the ground and led him back to bed. “I think you need to.” He said as Eren shook his head.

“I-…” He started softly. “I just hate myself today.” He admitted.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Levi pulled the taller to lie down on top on him. “What do you hate about yourself?”

This is why Eren loved everything Levi did to take care of him. Whenever got mad at him for making mistakes and he never said Eren was perfect, he didn’t try to tell him. He just asked why and would rationally handle it.

“I’m f-fat a-and h-have ugly scars. I’m an idiot b-brat and I j-just don’t get w-why you would l-love me.” Eren started to cry again. Levi flipped the two over and lied on top of his crying boyfriend, kissing him sweetly.

“You’re not.” He said softly, before Eren could retort he kept speaking. “You’re beautiful darling, from your vibrant eyes that are so wanderlust you need to see the world, to your little chub on your thighs, “Levi began kissing down Eren’s body, “and the soft skin on your tummy.” He began kissing up Eren’s torso, “You’re beautiful in your soul and your personality. Your scars aren’t beautiful, of course, but they mark you. They make you, you. That makes you beautiful. I love you for it, Mon amour.” Levi cooed.

Eren smiled softly and stopped crying.

“I don’t deserve you.” He whispered as Levi captured his lips.

“No, you deserve more.” Levi smiled down at his boyfriend. “Sleep, love, I’ll make you your favorite chicken soup for dinner and then we can just watch some movies for today, okay?”

“Okay.” Eren smiled back.

“It’s going to be okay.” Levi assured him as he stood up to walk to the kitchen, Eren still smiled softly at his older boyfriend.

 

_Yeah, with a boyfriend like Levi, it’ll be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was dark... I'm sorry....
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, kudos and opinions on the story. I try to reply to them as often as I can and I really appreciate anyone who takes their time to read my stories. Please let me know if there was any mistakes in the chapter. Until tomorrow!


	10. A Little Less Clothes On You (SMUT SUNDAY#2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really smutty, but I had to try something today

Eren was the first to wake up for the first time in ages. He glanced up at his boyfriend’s face as he slowly untangled himself from Levi to use the bathroom, nearly falling as he limped into the small bathroom. He sighed as he relieved himself and tried to ignore the pain in his lower back.

 _Maybe 3 rounds was one too many_. He thought to himself as he washed his hands quickly and padded back into their bedroom, still stark naked. He notice Levi still snoring away and smiled softly. It was rare for the raven to sleep much between the many cases he balanced and dealing with his own insomnia, mixing in a little bit of Eren’s shenanigans. The younger man wandered to the closet and rather than pulling on his own clothes he pulled off Levi’s favorite AC/DC shirt that was too big for the smaller man, but fit him just right. After sliding the soft fabric on, he slipped on some clean black boxer briefs and left the room in favor of beginning making breakfast in the kitchen.

After finishing the eggs he had fried on the stove he heard the shower begin to run and knew Levi had finally gotten up. He began to brew some coffee for his older boyfriend as he put his plate and Levi’s at the dining bar and began to eat by himself. He paused mid-bite as Levi strode in in his skinny black jeans and his hair damp, making it cling to his forehead.

“Have you seen my black shirt? I need it today for-“Levi was speaking as he poured himself but passed when he saw Eren eating, wearing the shirt he had planned on wearing.

“This one?” Eren blushed softly and played with the collar.

“Yep.” Levi said, popping the “p”.

Levi would admit though, Eren looked pretty hot in his clothes and often wished he himself was bigger so he could steal his clothes more often.

“Oh.” Eren mumbled and began shoveling eggs into his mouth again.

“Give me my shirt, brat.” Levi sighed.

“No, it’ comfy.” Eren held onto it.

“Fine.” Levi came and joined him to eat and the two sat in comfortable silence as Titan ran to the counter and sat in front of Eren.

“I already fed you, shoo.” He said swinging his fork at the cat, while Levi was the one to push some bacon to him. “Don’t spoil the cat, Levi!”

Levi shrugged and smiled as Titan ate his portion of human food. “I do what I want”

Eren shook his head and stood up to put his dishes in the sink. After washing his and Levi’s plates and mugs he began to head to the living room to watch TV when Levi jumped into him, effectively grabbing his wrist and pinning him to the wall. Before Eren could ask what his boyfriend was doing, Levi’s tongue was in his mouth and he began sucking on Eren’s lips as Eren tried to keep up.

He slipped his hands up Eren’s shirt and ran them over his chest, pinching his nipples and scraping down his abs.

“Did I ever tell you,” He growled as he moved his lips to bite and suck on Eren’s neck, “you look so hot in my clothes?”

“Hmm, really?” Eren moaned softly as Levi’s hands trailed lower until they were messaging his round ass.

“Mmmm, so much so.” Levi chuckled as he began to grind softly against Eren, feeling his boyfriend became hard under his touch.

“P-please Levi” Eren was softly begging.

Levi slipped the shirt off of Eren’s body faster than should have been possible but before he continued his little fiasco he stepped back and slid it over his own head.

“Sorry babe, I agreed to meet Hanji and Erwin for lunch at noon, and its 11:30 now.”

Eren’s eyes were wide as saucers as he was too shocked and bothered to move or even compose words. Levi kissed him softly on the cheek and whispered into his ear lowly, before collecting his keys and walking to the door.

“We can finish when I get home.”              

\--------------

After Levi had gotten home around 4 he had found Eren on their bed, watching Netflix in another one of Levi’s shirts. The raven just shook his head and chuckled softly, he tried warming Eren up as an apology but the brunet was still grumpy from earlier, making Levi sleep on the couch until nearly one AM when he came out and pulled Levi to bed, complaing he was ‘too cold and lonely.’

He also decided to warm up using Levi to get another round in before sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments, kudos and opinions on the story. I try to reply to them as often as I can and I really appreciate anyone who takes their time to read my stories. Please let me know if there was any mistakes in the chapter. Until tomorrow!


	11. A Little Color in Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluffy shenanigans

Levi told Eren he'd always support him, even when Eren dropped his business degree in exchange for getting one in fine arts. He supported him when he wanted to go to a European tour over a summer to study the Victorian arts. He supported him when he decided he wanted to move into an apartment that had a small room with a skylight to make paintings with the view of New York underneath him. He supported Eren when he decided to pick up his old guitars and tour around the country for a couple months with his old band just for the hell of it.

Overall, Levi just supported everything his boyfriend did.

 

Unless it was shooting a nerf bullet with paint on the end at 6 am right as he woke up. That is when he fully supported the idea of kicking said boyfriend to the couch for a week straight. What made it worse was Eren was no where to be found, just the note on the table next to his own gun that said,

Be aware of your surroundings. Each of the 6 bullets is coated in paint. The person who gets shot the most makes dinner tonight after work. Best of luck

-your loving fiancé

 

P.s.I know your done reading, we start now .

Sure enough, right as he grabbed the gun handle he felt something wet hit his bae back and he turned quickly to find the source. He saw a quick flash of tan and knew it was Eren running to find cover. He fired on of his own darts at his lover, successfully hitting his back before he ducked into the living room to hide. Behind the couch.

Eren could be heard cackling as levi devised a plan inside his head on how he could beat Eren in the match. It quickly became an almost realistic scenario of how wars could work as the two fired away at each other, both equally hitting and missing. It was until levi was out of bullets, all but 2 hitting the brunet and he knew Eren had one last one. He needed to avoid that hit as he would be the loser if he got shot again. He glanced at himself and chuckled as he was colored a mixture of purple, blue and green.

He saw the bathroom door was open and thought he could make it, assuming Eren was still in the kitchen behind the counter. He just needed a little luck and speed.

Of course luck wasn't with him though and as soon as he stood up he felt the dart his him square in the chest as red splattered across.

He looked up horrified to see Eren was standing right in front of him, smirking like the brat he was.

"Y-you weren't there!" Levi accused as he dropped his gun.

"You weren't looking." Eren laughed at Levis reaction to losing. "So whats for dinner babe?"

"We're eating Titan." Levi said as he shook his head.

"You are not cooking my cat." Eren was still chuckling as he defended the feline that was hiding in his cat tree away from the mess.

"Fine, give me a list of ideas and I'll make one. AFTER you clean all the damn paint off the walls." Levi glared at Eren as he headed to clean off all the paint before getting ready to go to the office.

Eren groaned loudly as he looked around and realized their once white walls in the kitchen were covered in a rainbow of paint.

It's a good thing he didn't work for another 3 hours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments, kudos and opinions on the story. I try to reply to them as often as I can and I really appreciate anyone who takes their time to read my stories. Please let me know if there was any mistakes in the chapter. Until tomorrow!


	12. A boyfriend a day keeps your sickness away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is such a baby when he's sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow I've skipped a whole week... I'm sorry I got caught up in school and work so I've been too tired to write, so I'm catching up and hopefully I'll be back on schedule soon.

Levi hates being sick more than he hates dust....

That's saying a lot.

Whenever he does get sick he turns into the equivalent of a 5 year old who doesn't want to be sick and throws tantrums left and right. His boyfriend, Eren, thankfully knows how to care for him whenever he gets sick on a rare blue moon. This week is no different than last year when he caught a stomach bug. This time he was blessed with a fever or 102° and every symptom of the flu.

"Ereeeeeen" Levi whined at his boyfriend, who was still asleep next to him.

"What?" Eren groaned as he covered his head with his pillow.

"It's too cold. Get me a blanket.

“Levi said as he curled tighter in their duvet.

"Levi you have 2 blankets already and I'm warm without one. Are you okay?" Eren turned and saw his older boyfriend shivering with sweat on his forehead.

"I feel like shit, but I'm fine." Levi tried defending himself.

"Nope, you have a fever and something else, I'll call you in today and make you some food."

"Eren I need to go to work. This case-"

"Can wait. A lawyer is only as good as his own health, right? So we need to take care of you." Eren told Levi as he stood up from their bed and wandered to the kitchen to make Levi some of his mother's chicken broth soup and a cup of tea mixed with a little honey.

The only time Levi had anything in his tea was when he was sick. He also turned into a major pain in the ass because he whined and whined.

 Levi grumbled something that Eren could not understand as he took his tea cup and curled into the blankets on their bed. Eren shook his head as he walked into the bathroom to set a warm bath for his boyfriend. While the water was filling up he decided to start getting ready for his own work day and was ready to go by the time the over-sized bath was filled.

“Levi, I set a bath for you.” He whispered as he uncovered his lover and brush back his bangs that now had sweat on them. Levi groaned from the covers and turned away from the taller man, making Eren pick him up and carry him to the bathroom. He set Levi down and grabbed his flu medicine as the raven undressed himself.

“I still need to go to work so take some of this medicine and enjoy your bath, kay?” Eren said as he handed the liquid to Levi.

“Thank you.” Levi said in a small voice as he climbed into the bath.

“You’re welcome, be good.” Eren kissed his forehead softly. “Don’t forget to get out of the bath.” He smiled before leaving the apartment and heading to his work at the diner.

\--------------------------------

When Eren got home he noticed Levi was asleep on their couch with Titan and a book on his chest, a pile of tissues and used mugs beside him with the TV playing doctor who softly. He quietly cleaned up after his lover and picked him up like a child softly to carry him to their bedroom. He knew Levi would be sick for a few more days, but he’d put up with it because he loved him.

“In sickness and in health, right?” He whispered to himself. “One day I’ll say that in ceremony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments, kudos and opinions on the story. I try to reply to them as often as I can and I really appreciate anyone who takes their time to read my stories. Please let me know if there was any mistakes in the chapter. Until tomorrow!


	13. Move in My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apartment hunting should be easy.... right?

They’ve been together for nearly a year and a half and Levi and Eren are both now realizing that living on opposite ends of the city just aren’t making their relationship any easier, so when Eren proposed for Levi to move in with him he said no. Eren lived in the cheapest apartment he could find, meaning that his bathroom had mold in the walls and his carpet was stained so badly you’d think it came as a dark green color. Levi’s apartment, in respect, was too far from his campus for Eren to skate and get there on time. They agreed to meet in the middle and find something near Levi’s office and Eren’s college.

Eren and Levi also learned how much their tastes differed.

“It’s too small.”

“There’s no animals allowed.”

“I hate marble.”

“That’s too dark for flooring.”

“THAT VIEW IS THE TRASH CAN, LEVI!”

“…. But the kitchen is big.”

It was no surprise to anyone that when they decided to move in together there would be a lot of tiny fights, but no one knew it would turn into this big of a fight in the end. Neither could agree on a certain apartment so their friends Erwin, Hanji, Armin and Mikasa took it upon themselves to just choose their apartment for them. Of course the two boyfriends hadn’t spoken all weekend and refused to share whatever their stupid fight was about.

_“It’s a stupid one, Eren.” Levi rolled his eyes as Eren showed him his choice._

_“Well it’s affordable and can let me keep Titan!”_

_“Still, it’s too small and looks like a trailer parks trash can.”_

_“You’re so rude!” Eren looked angry now._

_“Well don’t act surprised. Jesus why would I live with a brat like you?” Levi snapped before he could think about the consequences._

_“Oh… is that what you really think?” Eren’s whole mood deflated as he looked up with tears brimming his eyes._

_“Eren… shit, no Eren I didn’t…” Levi tried to fix his mistake as quickly and fluidly as possible._

_“Fuck you, Levi.” Was all Eren shouted before there was a door slamming and Levi was alone in his living room._

“They’ll love it.” Erwin said confidently as Mikasa showed them the apartment she’d found.

It was perfect. It had 2 floors, but it was completely open and you could see the top landing which would fit Eren’s easel or the bed if they decided to make that where they wanted their room. The downstairs had 2 bathrooms, a master suite and another small bedroom for Levi to use as an office at home. The kitchen was large with hardwood flooring and granite countertops, and the view out looked the New York City.

The four of them agreed this was to be theirs, and Armin and Erwin knew the owner of the complex so they allowed them to sign it into Eren and Levi’s names.

“I know this will fix their little bump.” Armin said as he and Erwin walked home and Mikasa and Hanji hailed their cab.

\-------------

“This is the place.” Levi said as he checked the room number on the paper he had been sent by Erwin and looked at the same number on the door. 8C.

He took the key that he’d been conveniently given as well and opened it, expecting Erwin to have gotten a bigger apartment with coconut head, instead he was shocked to see Eren in the open landing with his face nearly smeared on the glass.

“Eren?” Levi felt his eyes widen and for a second he considered running out. _Why is he here?_

Eren turned and saw his boyfriend. “Levi! Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” He yelled as he ran down the stairs and into his lover’s arms. “Babe please, I shouldn’t have run out. Y-you were frustrated and…” Eren began sobbing.

“Hey, shh it’s fine.” Levi ran his hand in his hair as he held his boyfriend closer. “I was wrong too.”

After Eren calmed down, the two realized how empty this apartment was.

“Why did Erwin and Armin ask us here?” Eren asked as they decided to snoop around.

“I don’t-“ Levi was about to say ‘I don’t know’ when he saw the bottle of champagne and a vase of flowers with a small ‘Welcome Home’ sign on top of the counter in the kitchen with a note underneath.

_Hope you enjoy your new home we chose, since you two couldn’t._

_-Squad Riren._

“It’s our house.” Levi said as Eren looked around the rooms.

“What?” He came bounding in and read the note over Levi’s shoulder. “Oh my gosh.” He smiled.

“Do you like it?” Levi looked up at his younger boyfriend.

“I love it.” Eren kissed Levi softly. “And I love you.”

Levi smiled softly and kissed Eren back.

He couldn’t wait to move into his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments, kudos and opinions on the story. I try to reply to them as often as I can and I really appreciate anyone who takes their time to read my stories. Please let me know if there was any mistakes in the chapter. Until tomorrow!


	14. Blocked by My Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work isn't so bad when your boyfriend visits you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cock-blocking people (and my charachters) a little too much.

It's no secret that Eren Jeager hates his job. Working full-time in retail and being a full time student, mixing it with his already short temper could make a person very frustrated. It also didn't help when the day was "slow" So his manager and coworkers decided they didn't need to be there. This is why he was left by himself in the store with one hour until close with no customers in the past 2. He wanted to close early but knew that every time you did that _someone_ always showed up and threw a hissy fit.  So here he was sitting behind the counter on his phone playing Candy Crush. He nearly hit a new score when the ding that showed someone came in distracted him.

“Hi, Welcome to Recon Corps can I help you find anything?” He rehearsed perfectly as he restarted his level, his level of caring about looking like a good worker was gone.

“Well, I wanted to find my boyfriend but it seems your customer service may not want to help me.” A low voice called out from the front that Eren recognized after one syllable.

“Levi!” His head shot up and he smiled widely at his shorter boyfriend who walked over to the counter Eren was at.

“He babe, how’s work?” He smirked softly.

“Boring as hell.” Eren groaned as he rested his head in his hand. “How about you?”

“My client wouldn’t keep his mouth shut and lost the case, other than that I didn’t kill anyone today.” Levi shrugged and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. “Slow day?

“Mm, I think we’ve had probably 50 people in today and I’ve been on my own since 5.” Eren sighed. “One more hour and I’m leaving. I counted, stocked and ordered next week’s drop before 7.”

“Well, when we get home I’ll make dinner and then we can do a Matrix marathon, just for you, okay?” Levi suggested as he leaned against the counter with his face closer to Eren’s.

“Sounds perfect.” Eren said and leaned forward to capture Levi’s softly. “Mm, so do you honestly.”

Levi chuckled softly. “You’re manager almost killed you last time when he reviewed the tapes and had to see your dick down my throat, so no more acting upon that exhibitionism kink.”

“Your self-control and ability to recall that with no embarrassment wound me, Levi.” Eren chuckled as he held his hand over his heart.

“Hmm, I can kiss it better.” Levi said as he kissed Eren again, but a little harder.

“He said no more sexual activates you know.” Eren said between kisses that were getting more heated.

“Yeah.” Levi agreed before sucking harshly on his boyfriend’s lower lip then moving down to his neck. “Said nothing about making out though.”

“L-Levi, you’re turning me on.” Eren admitted as he breathed heavily.

“Well then,” Levi licked his bites and pulled back. “No touching until were home, huh?” He smiled to himself as he leaned away from Eren grabbing at him.

“You. Fucking. Cock. Block.” Eren growled as he re-adjusted himself.

Levi only chuckled as Eren finished his shift and locked the doors, getting into the passenger seat of Levi’s porche and crossing his arms.

Levi sighed as he got in and turned on the car to heat it up. “I’m sorry.” He said, but Eren still wouldn’t look at him. He leaned over the center console and began marking the other side of Eren’s neck.

“Let me make it up to you.” He said as he unzipped Eren’s pants.

Eren would admit that was the best car head he’d ever gotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments, kudos and opinions on the story. I try to reply to them as often as I can and I really appreciate anyone who takes their time to read my stories. Please let me know if there was any mistakes in the chapter. Until tomorrow!


	15. Call Me Until I Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyping with your crush who is on the opposite side of town.

Eren and Levi had been friends for months now. They lived on opposite sides of the city as Levi was a lawyer and Eren was living in his dorms at the local university studying art, but it didn't stop them from constantly texting and calling each other nearly 24/7. 

\-------

_Incoming Call: Levi Ackerman_

Eren nearly broke his computer by clicking 'accept' until Levi's face appeared on the monitor. 

"Hey brat." Levi said nonchalantly as he was holding his phone in his house.

"Hey Levi." Eren smiled. "Did you just get home?" He looked over the ravens attire and noticed his entire suit was still perfectly set and he was in his entry way.

"Yup. Late night." Levi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. 

'It's nearly 11!" Eren pointed out.

"And yet a brat like you is still up."

"And yet an old man like you is missing his bed time." Eren bit back playfully. 

"An old man you love deeply." Levi joked.

Eren was glad his dorm room was dark enough so Levi didn't see his blush that rose to his cheeks. He'd had a crush on Levi since he'd seen him. At first he just wanted a good fuck out of the man but later he found everything about him attracted the college student.

Levi also felt a slight crush towards Eren, but he could control it better and didn't fail to see the younger man's blush. 

"I'm joking, don't look so constipated kid." Levi chuckled softly as he walked into his kitchen and began to make his dinner. "Did you eat today, kid?" 

"Huh? N-no." Eren stuttered as he left his day dream. Levi rolled his eyes.

"I swear I will need to drop by your college just to feed you every damn day." 

"No, I'm more mature than that. I'll make a cup o' noodles later." Eren smirked as Levi frowned at the thought of Eren living off of noodles.

"That's unhealthy and disgusting." He commented as he began to loosen his tie to take it off. 

"Oh and what are you making right now, huh?" Eren laughed as Levi faintly murmured 'noodles'. "Thought so."

"Whatever brat. I'm going to finish my pasta and shower. I'll call you afterwards." Levi said before they exchanged 'byes' and went about their shower and essay.

"God, I need to grow a pair to ask him out." Levi murmured in the shower as he scrubbed his body until it was a faint pink.

About 45 minutes later Levi plugged in his phone and grabbed his laptop, quickly logging into skype, seeing JeagerBombBastic was sill online. 

_Incoming Call: JeagerBombBastic_

Levi answered swiftly and smirked at Eren as he was huddled in his blankets. 

"Were you waiting for me?" He chuckled.

"Mayyyybe." Eren admitted in a sing song voice.

"Brat." Levi shook his head.

"Don't you know it." Eren smiled. "So what's up, buttercup?" 

"The ceiling I hope falls on you." Levi deadpanned.

"That was rude." Eren whined.

The two men bickered for nearly half an hour before Eren showed signs of fatigue.

"Go to sleep you idiot brat." Levi told him.

"But you love this brat." Eren teased.

"Not even a little bit." Levi joked.

"You do." Eren pressed.

" _Maybe_ a little." Levi admitted with a hint of seriousness.  _No. A lot._

"Whatever you say." Eren said but broke off in a yawn.

"Go to bed, Eren." Levi said softly as he watched Eren doze off.

"Mm no. I want you to fall asleep with me." He admitted.

Levi sighed and laid down with his laptop beside him, screen showing Eren lying down on his side too. It was almost like they were lying together, separated only by these screens. 

The two softly spoke about their goals and stupid bickering before Eren gave in and fell asleep with Levi watching him. The raven smiled softly as he looked at Eren, whose hair was in his face and drool out of his mouth. With anyone else Levi would've been disgusted but he wanted to push this boy’s hair out of his eyes and wipe away his spit.

This wasn't just a crush anymore for Levi. His feelings were much stronger.

"I wish you loved me like I do you, Eren." He said before he fell asleep next to his laptop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments, kudos and opinions on the story. I try to reply to them as often as I can and I really appreciate anyone who takes their time to read my stories. Please let me know if there was any mistakes in the chapter. Until tomorrow!


	16. Blossoming Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower Crowns and Fluff

Levi didn't like the outdoors. He hated all the dirt and debris that came with the allergies and bright sunlight but whenever Eren wanted to go on an adventure he could never say no. He and Eren had decided to drive out to the old fields Eren used to go to as a child because Levi 'really really needed to see his treehouse his dad made him'. Thus leading to the 2 hour drive to search for the old wooden fort.

"Levi, come on its right up here!" Eren called back as he ran around trying to find the tree that was near the forest.

"Eren calm down!" Levi yelled to his boyfriend as he began to walk through the taller grass that hit his knees. 

"I can't! I'm too excited." The brunet called as he turned and faced his boyfriend. 

Eren decided to scare Levi by acting as if he had been bit by a snake and fell over. Levi's eyes widened as he called out to his boyfriend and began to run towards him when he tripped over a small hole and fell down into the flowers. Eren was silently shaking and laughing as he waited for Levi to get to him but heard a loud thump and sat up to see the raven had fallen in the patch of purple flowers. He quickly got up to sprint towards the older man to assure he was okay. He soon began apologizing for his little "prank".

"I'm fine you fucking brat. Don't scare my like that!" Levi scolded him and smacked the back of his head.

"I said sorry!" Eren murmured as he rubbed his head. "I can make it up to you?" He said and looked at Levi sheepishly.

"Humph." Levi just sighed.

"I'll make you a pretty flower crown." Eren said and sat criss cross in front of Levi, who was still on his butt with his legs stretched out.

“Eren, that’s-“ Levi tried protesting but was cut off.

“Really cute. So please, just for me?” Eren gave his best puppy dog eyes that Levi could never refuse. 

“Fine. I guess I’ll make you one too, how do we do it?” Levi said and mimicked Eren’s position.

Eren began to talk him through the steps of collecting the right flowers and properly braiding them together. It took Eren only two tries to get his crown set, but Levi was still struggling after he lost count.

“Let me help.” Eren suggested softly as he wrapped his hands over Levi’s smaller ones and began to braid them together. 

“Thanks.” Levi said with a light blush on his cheek that he’d blame on the sun if Eren mentioned it. “Yours is still incredibly and most definitely better than mine though.” He commented as he put his Eren’s by each other.

“Yet I’ll wear this with pride.” Eren smiled and placed Levi’s crown atop his head. “I’ll be the princess and you’ll be my prince.” He announced and placed his (Admittedly better) crown on top of Levi. He finished his statement with a small kiss to Levi’s cheek, which led to the older one being unable to deny his blush.

They sat in the grass, lying on their backs in flowers, for hours before Eren remembered the tree house. They ended up deciding to visit it another day in exchange for making more crowns for their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments, kudos and opinions on the story. I try to reply to them as often as I can and I really appreciate anyone who takes their time to read my stories. Please let me know if there was any mistakes in the chapter. Until tomorrow


	17. Jumping your Bones (SMUT SUNDAY #3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A and Person B sneak off at a party and have a hot make out session on a trampoline, while their other friends are sitting around the fire, 7 feet away. Bonus: Person C starts throwing rocks at the two. Bonus +2: Person D helps throw rocks with Person C and yells, “GET A ROOM!”

Eren and Levi were having an okay time at Hanji's party only because she had stocked up on booze. If you thought of it, she had it or could make it. Levi was designated driver so he had only drank a beer or two while Eren was getting more and more drunk by the minute.

"Leeeevi" The brunet drawled out as he kissed his boyfriends neck. 

"Yeah babe?" Levi asked as he sipped from his bottle.

"I'm bored." He giggled as he slipped from the couch and fell on his back on the floor.

"You're drunk." Levi rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever." Eren huffed. "Hey. Hanji's playing some drinking games, let’s go." 

Eren stood up and grabbed his boyfriends hand to pull him to the circle where they were playing some stupid drinking game.

After nearly 30 minutes everyone in the group was beyond slammed and Levi saw nearly 3 people passed out. Hanji didn't buy the light stuff, that's for sure. The game slowly was breaking up was turning into 'I can shot this faster than you can' between everyone. Levi realized he really needed to pee but upon going through the entire house he found all 5 bathrooms in use. He cursed lightly and decided it was time to take advantage of being a man and snuck outside. He wandered to the very end of the yard to do his business, failing to notice his boyfriend had followed him.

As he was in the middle of the yard he felt hands wrap around him. 

"Boo." He whispered into Levi's ear.

"Fucking brat. I almost hit you." Levi slurred, the alcohol finally affecting him. 

"Buuuut you didn'" Eren giggled, obviously drunk. "Y'know Hanji has a trampoline! Let's go jump."

Levi was being dragged to her giant trampoline, letting his younger boyfriend have his fun. Soon enough though they both were jumping up and down like idiots until Eren tripped into Levi which led to them falling with the taller on top. Both men were giggling softly as they looked at each other.

"Fuck that outfit is hot on you." Levi said without thinking and grabbed Eren's ass.

"Hmm you’re much more open when you’re drunk. Maybe I should slip a shot in your coffee from now on." Eren teased and kissed Levi harshly. 

"Don't you dare." Levi said between kisses.

"Make me." Eren teased and was flipped onto his back with Levi straddling him. He bent down and harshly bit Eren's lip, making the latter gas and shoved his tongue deep into his wet cavern. They were messy and uncoordinated in their lust filled haze but neither seemed to care. Eren began grinding up softly to press his and Levis growing erections together. Levi slowly trailed one of his hands up Eren's shirt to play with his hard nipples while the other ran up and down his sides, occasionally to his round butt. Eren moaned into the kiss and began to massage Levi's firm ass in his hands while grinding harder against his boyfriend. Levi tore their mouths apart to begin nipping and licking Eren's throat and collar bones. He slid off the tank top Eren had been wearing to cover more skin in little bites and kisses. Eren was groaning as Levi pressed their lower halves together even harder and began to pant when Levi ran the palm of his hand over the bulge in his dark skinny jeans.

"P-please." He begged as he bucked up in search for more friction.

"Please what Eren? I can't do anything if you don't ask." Levi teased as he rubbed his hand over Eren's member a little harsher. 

"G-god do anything Levi but p-please just get me off." Eren whined and Levi obliged. 

He slowly pulled down Eren’s jeans and mouthed him through his boxers. 

"God babe you're so big aren't you?" Levi praised him. "I can't wait to choke on your thick cock. Would you like that, darling? Want to watch my mouth be filled by you?"

Eren could only nod as he moaned at the words Levi said affected him more than he thought possible.

"That's so hot Levi. B-but I wanna get you off too babe." He admitted as Levi began to pull down his briefs and lick his thick, pulsing member. "I want to choke on all of your cum as you play with my ass."

"Mm. Help me get my pants off then and you can do whatever you want." Levi said and leaned back on the bouncy trampoline as Eren got on top of him. Neither one had really taken into account the fact that they were in Hanji's backyard in the middle of a party but it made it all the more thrilling.

Soon Eren had yanked Levi's grey Calvin Klein briefs off and began to run his hand fast and hard down his shaft while Levi wet his fingers in his own mouth.

"Babe, why not- why not at the same time." Levi suggested as he groaned at the stimulation. 

Eren could only nod as he swung himself over Levi, positioning himself over his boyfriend who took him in his mouth till his hair hit his nose and sucked him in and out. 

Eren moaned around Levi's cock as he felt two fingers slip into his tight hole and nearly came from the feeling alone. He knew he was close as Levi massaged the third one in a few minutes later and began hitting his prostate dead-on. He was thrusting back against his fingers and into his boyfriend’s throat as Levi was thrusting his entire length down Eren’s throat. 

Eren couldn't tell Levi he was close, but the raven knew by how vibrant and loud his moans were getting, he was almost as close too. Eren came deep down Levi's throat shortly after and the feeling sent Levi's own seed down Eren's. Both men pulled off the other and Levi removed his fingers from Eren as the brunet fell to Levi's side and turned so his head was by Levi's.

They kissed softly, mixing their tastes together before sitting up and putting their clothes back on, thanking whatever god existed that no one had found them.

"You and your fucking exhibitionism kink." Levi murmured as Eren laughed at him. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Feel free to leave comments, kudos and opinions on the story. I try to reply to them as often as I can and I really appreciate anyone who takes their time to read my stories. Until tomorrow!


End file.
